A month with the shadow king
by geekynerd2018
Summary: Haruhi is forced to live with the shadow king for half her summer. what will happen durring that time. LEMON WARNING IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. read full summery inside.


**Full summary: Haruhi wanted a peaceful summer without the host club. However, when her father was leaving town for a "business trip", he did not want his little girl to be alone for a month. So what else will he do, he calls up his favorite host member and ask to see if he wanted to watch his little Haruhi. What will happen, when his favorite host member was interested in his little girl and already planning on "accidently" spend the summer with her? What will happen when these two stay under the same roof for a month?**

 **This is my first story! Please take care of me! RXR!**

 **Haruhi POV at music room 3:**

 **Finally! This semester is over and 2 whole months of peace and quiet. Usually, I spend my summer with the host club, but this time everyone is busy. Hikaru and Karou are going with their mom to Spain to help design a new line of fall and winter cloths. Honey and Mori are going to America to learn new fighting styles. Tamaki is going to with his dad to France to see his grandmother and Kyoya is going to working and helping his family business this summer. That leaves me staying home and not worrying about crazy adventures with the host club.**

 **"Haruhi, you sure you don't want to come with us to Spain. You can be our personal model…," the twins say at the same time while putting their arms around my waist and shoulders. "No thanks, I rather be at home reading a good book and sleeping in."**

 **"Come on, you can even share a room with us" They said after trying to hug me, but Mori picked me up while Honey is on top of his shoulders saying, "Haruhi you can come with us to America. There we can eat all the cake we can and have a good time with us." I was about to say no thank you but until a certain shadow king comes up and taps Mori shoulder.**

 **"Sorry, she can't not do that. Haruhi your father just called informing me that he will be gone for a month and he wants you to stay at my mansion for the time being." All of our eyes widen when he said that. "And why do I have to be at you mansion when I totally capable to take care for myself for a month. I did plenty of time when I was younger. It is no different now than before." I wanted to keep talking until Tamaki ran to me and hug me in a tight embrace saying, "MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER IS NOT STAYING AT A NASTY BOY'S HOUSE FOR A MONTH!"**

 **"Tamaki let go of me! I cannot breathe." he released me and finally I said", first, I am not you daughter and you are not my dad. Two, I am not going to go with you for the summer. Three, can I leave now because I want to go home and watch my dramas." I started to walk off to get my bag and leave, until when Kyoya grab my shoulder and told me, "Haruhi your father told my directly to take care of you for half the summer because he said there was a rapist around the area where you live and doesn't want you to get hurt."**

 **The only thing I could think about was that my dad was only looking after me, but then again there were rapist around when I stayed home by myself before. What is the difference now that there is one? I started storming out the room, but Kyoya came running after me yelling out my name. "Haruhi, Haruhi, stop being like this!"**

 **"No, I'm going home and talking to my dad about this and don't follow me!" I started to yell back but he catch up to me and pulled me into an empty classroom. When we got into the classroom he pushed my back against the wall and surrounded me", Haruhi I know that you can handle yourself, but think about your dad. He is only trying to protect you. I am trying to protect you. I have important business to attend to soon, so come by my house at 6:30 tonight. I will not be there so the house cleaners will help you settle in and show you around the house. I will be there around 10 so if you have any questions just come to my room and I will answer any questions you have." When he was done talking to me, he backed up and started walking to the door. Before he left the last thing, he said, "If you don't come I will have my police force come and get you. See you soon." The only thing I could think about how I am going to live under the same roof with him.**

 **Kyoya POV at music room 3:**

 **"Thank you for coming princesses and I hope you have a wonderful break." Dang, my mouth hurts from smiling. Well cannot wait to close up the host club for the summer. BRING! BRING! "Hello Ranka, do you need something."**

 **"Yes, I need a favor to ask you to do for me, if it's not a problem."**

 **"Of course not Ranka, what is it?"**

 **"I'm going to a business trip for a month and I need Haruhi to stay your place while I'm gone."**

 **The first thing to come to my mind was Haruhi staying at my house for a month. This is going to be interesting. "Yes, of course. But may I ask for the reason why?"**

 **"Well I heard there is a rapist around the neighborhood and he is aiming on high school girls. I know Haruhi is going to refuse to stay with you and give you a speech about she can take care of herself, but whatever she says make sure she goes to your house. I don't want my precious daughter getting rape when I'm gone."**

 **"Of course Ranka I will tell her to head to my house this evening"**

 **"Thank you Kyoya! You're a peach but remember if you do anything to my daughter I will never forgive you!'**

 **"I know well then I will inform Haruhi before she leaves today. Good bye"**

 **"BYE, BYE!"**


End file.
